


word of the day: 1-5 sepulchre

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sepulchre<br/>\'se-pəl-kər\ n *1: a place of burial : tomb 2: a receptacle for religious relics</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-5 sepulchre

Alfred carefully wiped clean the glass of the case. It was a smudged in the least bit, but it was the ritual of the thing.

Bruce and stared at sadly, the precise distance. Dick would let his eyes slide over it for only the briefest second. It was a only other who touched the case, wrapping her gloved knuckles against the glass before going out into the night. Even he never left a smudge.

Somehow, I often thought that would disappoint, Jason. He had been a messy child, but one that lived. Alfred paused for a moment and is cleaning to rest his hand on the cold glass. He wouldn't leave the marks of his fingerprints there, but at least they were there for a moment. Proof that someone had touched, being touched by the life enshrined in the cold empty cave.


End file.
